


Difficult

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Helmets, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Sloppy Makeouts, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You missed Kylo, so much that when he returns from his mission you don't even wait for him to remove his helmet before you make out with him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Kudos: 22





	Difficult

“Kylo!” You called with a grin, stopping him in his tracks as he stormed across the bridge. 

Kylo’s head snapped around to face you, and despite the helmet, you knew he was frowning. 

He was probably on his way to you, to your shared quarters where he was expecting you. He hadn’t been expecting you here, in a dark hall of the ship’s interior, wearing your nearly see-through robe. He hated when you wore it outside of your rooms, it made him too hard too quickly, made his blood boil at the thought of someone else seeing and thinking they could have a taste. 

But you were there, and you missed him. He was supposed to be back to the ship three days ago, a mission taking much longer than anticipated. So you had gone after him, and were holding your arms out expectantly for him. 

Once he got over his moment of shock, he stormed back across the bridge, and scooped you up into those strong arms of his, pressing you close against his chest as he walked you to safer, more sturdy ground. He put you down and huffed, a sharp burst of static.

“I thought I told you to wait for me.” Kylo said, his voice deep and warped from the vocoder. 

“You took too long.” You teased back, looping your arms around his shoulders. He was so tense, a pang of worry cut through all your excitement. “Kiss me?” You asked, letting one of your hands smooth over the back of his helmet. 

His hands fell to the small of your back, caressed you there as you pressed a heated kiss to the mouthplate of his helmet. 

You shivered, the metal was cold. 

Humming slightly to yourself, you walked him backwards to a random cargo trunk that had been propped up against the wall, pushed him down so he could sit on it with his legs spread, so you could straddle those thighs and kiss and kiss and kiss his mouthplate. The hard bulge of his cock against your ass was delicious, and you gave a happy smirk at just how wound up your man already was for you. 

Your breath fogged up the metal of the mouthplate, your hand prints on the side of the shiny black helmet as you cupped his face, stroked his visor with your index finger. 

You could see your warped reflection in it, watch the way your mouth opened for him, your tongue licking where his mouth would be, where it was, hidden away behind layers of protection. 

You knew why he never took it off right away, he loved to watch you debase yourself for him. His hands were all over you as you made out with the helmet, strings of spit sliding onto your chin where he would normally lick them up. 

He had you crushed to him, had one hand tightly wound around your waist, the other shoved in between the opening in your robe, kneading at one of your breasts. 

Anyone could walk past and they’d see you, but this sector of the docking bay was closed to the public, so you could even let out a few moans as his hand on your tits drifted lower, taking advantage of your spread legs. 

“Take me back to our rooms?” You asked, breathed against the metal, and you moaned softly when he hummed out an agreement, the vibration from the vocoder tickling your lips at the same time as he dipped a gloved hand into the waistband of your panties. 

Just before he could really toy with you, he picked you up and carried you back to the shared quarters that were much more plush and comfortable and warm than the hallway, and you knew that the moment that door would close, he’d yank that helmet off and be on you for the whole night – after all, he had 3 days to make up for.


End file.
